digimonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:WXT
Tu Blog He tenido que borrar tu blog, por contenido irrelevante, no tenia contenido informativo para el Wiki, y no pediste permiso de los Administradores, eso se considera vandalismo ya que va en contra de las normas, por lo tanto no lo vuelvas a hacer. Si tienes alguna duda, pregúntasela a algún administrador que estará para ayudarte. Saludos -- 00:18 16 may 2011 (UTC) :Pues, si hace poco te refieres a 2 o 1 día antes de este, las imágenes estaban prohibidas por lo tanto, si fueron durante esas fechas pasadas, tuviste suerte de no ser sancionado con un bloqueo, y si eran imágenes innecesarias también debieron ser borradas. La verdad no se a lo que te refieres, dime que tipo de imágenes fueron y ahí te puedo explicar. -- 03:30 16 may 2011 (UTC) Mensajes... Hola si tienes razón y como veo ya sabes dejar mensajes pero cuando termines preciona el boton donde dicen firma por que si no lo haces los administradores,burocratas o reversores de esta wiki te van a enviar varios mensaaaaaaaaajes = que a mi XD.Saludos juaco.pdd.2 16:11 16 may 2011 (UTC) Aviso No eres un usuario que desconozca las Normas, y dudo que no sepas que la Categoría:Garuru es para los digimon con nombres o "tipo" Garuru, ejemplo: Garurumon por lo cual esto es solo una muestra de ediciones descontroladas de tu parte, solo para aumentar el numero de ediciones y logros que tienes, estaré viendo tus ediciones y si sigues vandalizando la wiki, recibirás lo que querías, una sanción correspondiente. No lo vuelvas a hacer -- 03:06 18 may 2011 (UTC) Re: Esta bien, aun asi no es que fueran ediciones TERRIBLES como uno diria terrible xD, de todos modos, no hay de que, Saludos Bryanzx (¿Dudas? Aqui) 20:51 1 jun 2011 (UTC) Cuidado Han dicho los administradores que no hay que poner Manga ni Anime en las paginas sobre digimon si nada mas en los tipos de manga o anime por que lo pusiste en Bunmon no te acusare por que creo que es tu primera vez pero no lo hagas mas por que si no te podrian poner un bloqueo o un anuncio de vandalismo hasta luego Infinitmon The Yellow Dragon Digimon----(Discusión) 00:19 6 jun 2011 (UTC) Gracias por avisar no avía leido FDBZ 15:59 9 jun 2011 (UTC) Imagenes Si estoy totalamente deacuerdo contigo lo del logro simplemente fueron ganas de mencionarlo el problema es que tengo un par de imagenes para aportar al wiki pero por mas que lo intento no puedo, veo que tu si has podido por eso, quiero pregutarte como las has subido Proxmon 13:14 11 jun 2011 (UTC) Re:Pegunta La Plantilla:Destacados es para poner a TODOS, y repito TODOS los Digimon que aparecen en el episodio, ya tengan protagonismo, o se vean de fondo.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 21:14 14 jun 2011 (UTC) Disculpame Lo siento mira hace poko me agregue a estoso me lo ise y no lo ocupo incluso lo ise y no lo ocupe mira no sabia bueno gracias si tiene facebook me puedes dar para hablar esque quiero unos consejos Perdon Te lo rejuro que no fui yo nose como abra pasado pero en aldamon lo unico que ise fue intentar colocar una etiketa pero no supe pero tu me podrias ayudar quiero subir imagenes directamente de mi c pero nose si me dices podria recuerar lo que "perdi",,,,,buscame en facebook como Leo Raguiman Molina Facebook Dame tu Facebook Por Favor Yo salgo como Leo Raguiman Molina y Tu'?? Porfa Responde Ediciones Hola WXT he visto que has deshecho varias ediciones, y eso esta bien, pero aqui no tenias porque deshacer la edicion, solo corregir los errores ortograficos, los cuales aveces puedo llamar horrores xD, Saludos. -- 21:14 17 jun 2011 (UTC) :WXT, gracias por tu ayuda, pero son algunas pocas las veces que te he pedido dejar un par de avisos a los usuarios, ya que en esos momentos yo estaba ocupado, pero eso no implica que te deje dar avisos siempre, como ya no te haz conectado más al chat, tengo que decirte esto por aquí, tu no eres un administrador o un reversor del wiki, por lo tanto, el trabajo de dar avisos es de nosotros, el favor se te puede pedir, pero, quizás te comiencen a confundir con algún administrador, por lo tanto, te pido que dejes de "amenazar", "avisar" a los usuarios. Te recomiendo que tu solo les digas lo que hacen mal y que intenten mejorar, los avisos déjaselos a los administradores. Saludos -- 04:55 18 jun 2011 (UTC) : Armas de Fuego Hola viejo WXT me has ayudado antes en esto de las categorias, ahorita en la tarde hice la categori armas de fuego pero no me refiero a ataque de fuego si no armas revolvers cañones misiles entre esas armas, la idea se me vino a la mente pues la categoria digimon guerrero se basaba en espadas lanzas escudos esa clase de armas. jeje creo que aldamon no tiene esa clase de armas.Proxmon 01:02 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola WXT solo queria saber porque has estado quitando la categoria de Videojuegos de Nintendo DS gracias Infinitmon The Yellow Dragon Digimon----(Discusión) 03:03 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Ok muchas gracias entonces ayudare porque yo categorize muchos de ellos Infinitmon The Yellow Dragon Digimon----(Discusión) 03:24 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola WXT queria saver si hay algo que pueda ayudar ya que esta pagina esta mu buena si nesesitas ayuda o estas ocupado para hacer alguna modificacion pideme ayuda y cn gusto lo are gracias x leer Rapidmon Z 07:37 13 may 2012 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por todo y te lo agradecere mucho porque no sabia casi nada jejejeje FullAnime98 (Mi discusión) 04:37 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Re: Bueno, tecnicamente, en la categoria dice que va todo lo relacionado con eso, pero esta bien, no puedo discutir con Darcos, ayudare a quitar el resto, Saludos. -- 21:36 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Videojuegos Hola que tal, veras la categoria que les puse a MetalGarurumon, Seraphimon u otros no hace mucho es que el dia de ayer volvi a jugar el juego de play 1 digimon rumble arena esos son personajes desbloquebles y seleccionables por eso se los puse no creo me haya equivocado pero si tu consideras que es asi entonces n hay ningun problema n n mm veo que has retirado las categorias, pero las puse porque hace unas horas me lei el capitulo doble tamer del tomo 4 del mang de digimon V tamers bueno, y ahi aparecen los tres de hecho flamedramon y magnamon luchan contra paralellomon bueno mejor te aeguras tu mismo y las agregas de nuevo perdon perdoname no lo sabia pensaba q uno podia hacer lo que quiciera respecto al blog no lo volvere a hacer mas y gracias por enseñarme sobre eso adios ojala que te olvides de esto y podamos ser amigos adios y muchos saludos 05:47 26 jul 2011 (UTC)~~ok lo siento, no sabia lo de la categoria anime era solo para los epidodios, no creo que lo vuelva a hacer Conectate Conectate en el chat irc porfaaaaa que toy mas solo que un deo xDD FullAnime98 — Mi Discusión 05:46 29 jul 2011 (UTC) Dramon Ok, no sabia eso, borrare lo que hice y perdon por causar problemas. imagenes Hola, voy al punto, mira quisiera pedirte si me puedes explicar como aliniar las imagenes o punerlas seguidas, si me entiendes, ya que siempre que subo imagenes y las pongo en paginas quedan desordenadas y terminan afectando al orcen de la paguina, lo que me provoca hacer unas cuantas ediciones inesesarias. Un saludo y ojala puedas responderme X blades 04:41 6 ago 2011 (UTC) ok, gracias por la ayuda y espero que con esto ya no tenga que hacer arreglos despues de subir imagenes se te agradece y se despide un amigo X blades 04:59 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola soy nuevo me podrias decir como subir imagem¿nes desde mi ordenador, y como poner ese formato en tu perfil imagenes :D gracias socio WXT, arregle la firma y tambien quedo como queria, de nuevo gracias viejo n.n Ayuda Me podrias resolver mi duda: Como puedo llegar ser Reversor/ Administrador Niqomc 14:18 15 ago 2011 (UTC) imagenes Okey, siento lo de las imagenes, ya no subire imagenes inesesarias y con poco tamaño o resolucion, voy a trabajar mas en los contenidos de las paguinas, siento mucho el causar problemas Seraphimon Hola. Me preguntabas que por qué borré esos ataque de Seraphimon, ¿no es cierto? El caso es que lo hice por el motivo más básico, es decir, información falta de referencias; no he oído hablar de esos ataques, ni siquiera en juegos. En caso de que sea cierto que los tiene en su repertorio, creo que es necesario poner dónde aparecen, lo cual no estaba puesto. Por eso, ante la duda, prefiero quitar información dudosa que dejar una nota posiblemente errónea. Respecto a las curiosidades, es cierto que yo antaño usaba con errónea frecuencia el término fan, y ya me advirtieron por ello; me apresuré en quitarlo, pero parece que se me pasó este artículo. ¿Pero subversiva? Francamente no lo entiendo. Lo que pongo es información que se deduce de un análisis y que son, como la sección se llama, curiosidadades y hechos curiosos sobre el tema del artículo. A pesar de que sí es cierto que la naturaleza de varias curiosidades obedece a cierto subjetivismo, te aseguro que no me atrevería a poner una afirmación tan improcedente como la que me pones como ejemplo, ni nada que se le pareciera: si algo así está presente en la sección, a buen seguro no lo he puesto yo; reitero que las afirmaciones subjetivas que uso son mínimas y, en cualquier caso, mayormente necesarias. Respecto a lo de ir sección por sección, disculpa: a veces no me acuerdo de cambios que tenía que realizar fuera de esa sección hasta que ya es tarde. Saludos cordiales. ''Σ'' ([[Usuario Discusión:Sygma|'Pregunta y responderé']]) 21:31 26 ago 2011 (UTC) ¡Felicitaciones! — 23:00 4 sep 2011 (UTC) WXT arregla el articulo de agumon alguien a intentado poner una variacion correcto de agumon pero no lo a conseguido WXT podrias poner en el articulo de agumon a Gaossmon como una de sus variaciones a fin de cuentas es una de las variaciones de agumon puesto que digievoluciona en greymon ok un momento, po que no puedo subir mas imagenes y que pasara si subo mas imagenes?????? perdon lo havia entendido mal, vale no subire mas imagenes de lineas evolutivas. Felicidades WXT! Felicidades! Ganaste! yay, ahora eres mi mano izquierda :D No uses mal tu flag para que no te digan que luces una placa xd. Y por cierto, más ediciones que yo en este Wiki, y en Wikia? ¬¬ Saludos :D -- 23:31 11 dic 2011 (UTC) Felicidades ¡WXT, eres el nuevo administrador de ! ¡Felicitaciones y enhorabuena de parte de toda la comunidad! (Yo te nombro administrador in nomine patris et filii et spiritus sancti)--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 23:32 11 dic 2011 (UTC) Color de usuario Hola WXT, como no te he visto en el canal decidí preguntarte por aquí, dime qué color quieres para los enlaces a tu perfil (gris! gris! :D) para así editar el mediawiki y de paso quitar a Italo. Saludos -- 23:57 18 dic 2011 (UTC) Vandalizmo (?): Holaa WXT, bueno sencillo, creo que esto corresponde a Fan Art, por favor borra esa página, ah y Felizz Cumpleaños =B. Adiós. 03:29 10 ene 2012 (UTC) BlackImperialdramon Oye eres administrador cierto? Puedes restaurar el artículo de BlackImperialdramon Fighter Mode que creé, y Bryan lo borró, no se porqque razón, si es un Digimon real, puedes hacerlo o creo el artículo de nuevo? Morxito 16:54 6 feb 2012 (UTC) Felicitaciones Woow asi que ahora eres administrador y tambien esta en la Cima, felicitaciones viejo, seguramente lo has hecho genial n.n Ok,disculpa y gracias por avisarme lo de las categorias, no sabia esas cosas que me explicaste y voy a tratar de hacer las cosas mejor pra dejar de dor problemas Saluda X blades 05:04 11 feb 2012 (UTC) un saludo para ti tambien DexterTamer 03:47 14 feb 2012 (UTC) lo siento, no me podriais desbloquear, darme unos dias para demostrarlo, porque a mi solo me lo puesisteis una advertencia y algunos usuarios, se lo abeis puesto 3 o 4 veces y no les aveis bloqueado Mabl 18:18 19 feb 2012 (UTC) Me podrias poner la foto de angemon de tu perfil, la que se mueve por favor y graciasAlbaro 19:55 23 feb 2012 (UTC) Lo siento por cierto se puede cambiar de color la letra mientras que editas tu perfil? Y si se puedeme lo puedes explicar?Albaro 21:02 23 feb 2012 (UTC) Imperialdramon El nombre correcto no es Imperialdramon Dragon Mode, sino solo''' Imperialdramon, 'mira aquí. Mecenas Podrias poner el logro de mecenas con una foto de Angewomon que diga tan bella como Angewomon para expresar la belleza de las imagenes??? Albaro 21:16 28 feb 2012 (UTC) hola sabes queria hacerte un par de dudas y si pudieras ayudar en algunas mira en el caso de imperialdramon modo paladin no se por que ponen como un digimon cuando es un digimon mega 3 o super mega otra es de jetmervamon lo ubican como mega 2 cuando es la digixros de mervamon y sparrowmon de un mega y campeon no daria un mega 2 asi fuera una digivolucion DNA porque la digixros solo aumenta un poco el poder de los digimon no es lo mismo que la digivolucion DNA que aumenta increiblemente el poder de los digimon y pasandolos a otro nivel....hay muchas cosas mas que no se me ayudaras para editar y poner una buena informacion para todos los fans de digimon.....grasias y saludos...... Hey yo no estoy poniendo ninguna informacion falsa solo hacia una pregunta para la otra lee bien lo que te escribi para que asi respondas las cosas correctas por que hace mucho habian clasificado el nivel mega como nivel mega normal despues mega 2 y los super mega como 3 bueno si ahora esas clasificaciones ya no se van hacer entonces ayuda a modificar esas info de algunos digimon que tienen esos niveles.....bueno eso es todo y grasias y se un poco mas moderado al mandar un comentario.....grasias Como se pueden pner fotos que has buscado? es que pongo imagen y no me deja Albaro 15:44 10 mar 2012 (UTC) hola como estan que an echo chicos Hola amigo disculpa queria hacerte una pregunta en el manga Chronicle de digimon en la pelea que tubo Omnimon X y Dexmon que yo sepa y he investigado bastante Omnimon X nunca usa Todo Borrado si fue derrotado por Dexmon pero no uso ese ataque contra el ademas queria preguntarte si hay varias fuentes y a sido confirmado que Omnimon X posee la Omega Inforce por que si alguien edita esa seccion y pone ese ataque rapidamente es borrada queria que me respondas esa pregunta por favor si esque estoy en un error quisiera que me lo digas grasias......XxBrayanxX 04:56 19 mar 2012 (UTC) Hola, es la primera vez que te hablo, pero bueno, que mas de. Mira, no se si no se han dado cuenta de que el usuario Mago370 a estado añadiendo categorias erroneas y estupidas a las paguinas, te pondria un ejemplo, pero a decir verdad no se como ponerlo, pero se supone que deverin tomar medidas contra los usuarios que creen vandalismo y eso, a mi me cuestionaron bastante los admin. es su tiempo, pero traten de hacer algo se despide un servidor X_blades 20:31 30 mar 2012 (UTC) PD: si me puderas explicar como personalizar la firma te lo agradeceria mucho Re:Reversión No te preocupes. Lo dejé sólo "por si acaso", con tener el diff para poder verlo, me basta. Saludos.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 09:16 7 abr 2012 (UTC) como puedo subir imagenesAndres Jose Cortes Esquivel 20:42 8 abr 2012 (UTC) Hola WXT quisiera hacerte un pedido que la pagina de Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode sea bloqueada para los usuarios no registrados ya que hace unos minutos antes de que te escriba esto un usuario a borrado la seccion curiosidades de este digimon cosas que eran de importancia y lo elimino por que se le dio la gana sin ningun resumen del por que y no se me es posible recuperar esa informarcion borrada ese seria mi pedido ya que ademas ese digimon es muy frecuentado por muchos usuarios y ponen cosas imnesesarias y falsas ese seria mi pedido no se si estarias de acuerdo chau saludos espero tu respuesta amigo......XxBrayanxX 01:32 9 abr 2012 (UTC) Hola WXT bueno solo queria agredecerte por la explicacion y ya normal si eso de no bloquear la pagina de Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode lo crees mejor asi bueno esta bien bueno chau saludos.......XxBrayanxX 16:08 9 abr 2012 (UTC) Me gustaria saber porque VictoryGreymon no es un nivel Mega /Super Mega suponiendo que es una evolución de WarGreymon y es el mas fuerte de su familia (la familia Greymon).Kihemo 14:41 10 abr 2012 (UTC) perdona como puedo conseguir el logro de jijimon i el aldamon por favor i como puedo cargar mas imagenes por favor Pokevyn15 16:14 12 abr 2012 (UTC) Aya entiendo WXT pensaba que era algo necesaria poner familia Garuru o Grey en ves de dejarlo solos los sufijos pero esta bien no lo volvere agregar pero lo de Gallantmon CM he visto en varios digimon que pasaban la etapa mega que he visto las categorias de super mega por eso al ver esan info lo puse en Gallantmon pero si no es necesaria no lo hare amigo bueno chau cuidate.....XxBrayanxX 16:29 12 abr 2012 (UTC) Cuestiones pendientes ''Dejo este mensaje tanto en la discusión de WXT como de Bryanzx, por eso escribo como si lo contara a ambos al mismo tiempo. Bueno, como ya sabréis, Darcos se ha retirado por su cuenta de la Digimon Wiki. Esto nos deja a nosotros 3 sólos. Tengo varios asuntos que consultaros, pero prefiero ir por partes, así que empecemos por la más primordial ahora mismo. ¿Nombramos otro administrador, o podemos encargarnos sólos de todo?--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 19:11 12 abr 2012 (UTC) Hola amigo bueno queria decirte lo siguiente que el usuario Pokevyn15 esta que añade muchas categorias falsas a varios digimons y agregando varias ala ves pero lo ase una por una para subir mas categorias agregadas y todas son falsas por ejemplo en UltimateChaosmon le agrega la categoria Hibrido bestia algo realmente falso las razones las sabras como para explicarte tambien el Hapyrmon pone digimon hibrido y despues le agrega otra Hibrido Bestia y son muchas mas categorias falsas y tontas que esta agregando por favor y nose que podrias hacer llamarle la atencion o no se que ya que tambien esas ves borro imagenes que agrege a UlforceVeedramon del manga Xros Wars sin sentido solo por que quiso y ya van varias veces que haces eso deberias dejar de hacer eso por que solo consigue molestar a otros usuarios que añaden informacion correcta bueno chau cuidate saludos.........XxBrayanxX 16:29 13 abr 2012 (UTC) Ok, lo siento mucho pido disculpas Zelta 02:58 16 abr 2012 (UTC) necesito q me ayuden todos lo q puedan a ponerle estadisticas a los digimon segun las estadisticas de guilmon y sus evoluciones dependiendo tambien de los grupos de los digimon por ejemplo los mas fuertes oviamente van a ser los megas 2 y los q pertenecen a grupos parecidos como los royal knights (----) HP sangre o resistencia MP magia ATK golpe fisico DEF resistencia a los golpes fisicos WISDOM poder magico SPIRIT defensa magica VEL velocidad y si tienes algo mas añadanlo para q quede mas completa esta pagina (----) Gracias Te agradezco que me recibas así, aunque me sorprende que me hayas dejado ese mensaje nada más hacer mi primera edición, este wiki es muy diferente del de Doraemon, que es el unico en el que había participado, en él subir imágenes es muy fácil, pero lo he intentado en este y no puedo, ¿podrías explicarme como se hace? ---- Eric Kazer 14:14 27 abr 2012 (UTC) Hola amigo que tal?...bueno quisiera dar una idea para la wiki ahora ya que mira veo que poca gente edita y ya no se conectan con esta wiki quisas por lo que ya no estan haciendo ni una serie de digimon pero veo que algo para que atraiga gente a esta wiki serie hacer versus de digimon cada semana una semana donde los usuarios pongan digimon que quieran hacer versus y asi los usuarios podamos debatir que digimon es el mas fuerte entre en versus y poner el por que creemos que es el mas fuerte asi para ver si esto genera la atencion de la gente para que se conecten mas a esta wiki ya que veo que pocos lo hacen ahora bueno seria bueno que los administradores lo discutan bueno chau cuidate amigo.........XxBrayanxX 19:20 27 abr 2012 (UTC) No tienes que agradecer de nada amigo WXT ya que para eso me uni a esta wiki para ayudar, corregir y poner informacion correcta para que los nuevos usuarios tengan verdadero informacion de este gran anime asi como tambien ayudo a ustedes a estar pendiente de la wiki cuando ustedes no lo estan ademas cualquier favor que necesiten estoy para servirles y ayudarles ya que paro no por exagerar casi todo el dia en la wiki para ver las cosas que editan si estan correctas o son innesesarias bueno y grasias tambien ya no volvere agregar esa categoria de grupos bueno chau cuidate.........XxBrayanxX 20:58 27 abr 2012 (UTC) Lo siento. Perdona por lo de las categorías pero en el otro wiki lo hacía, a lo mejor debería abandonar este wiki porque mi familia no quería, mi hermano cree que tengo una obsesión con Digimon, y por eso yo me uní al de Doraemon que era otra de mis series favoritas, pero no quería meterme aquí por eso, mis disculpas, por favor, diganme como borrar mi página de usuario. Eric Kazer 20:59 27 abr 2012 (UTC) Posible acto de trolling y spaming Hola WXT, te dejo este mensaje para avisarte de un posible acto de trolling y spaming por parte de un compalñero de clase mío, el cual se ha empeñado en gastarme "bromas" cada vez que me descuido. Por suerte no sabe en cual de las dos wikis colaboro, pero le he visto como ha empezado a vandalizar la wiki en inglés (no se si llegó a hacerlo o no, porque con esta clase de individuos nunca se sabe). Por eso os aviso para que esteis ojo avizor y no os cortéis a la hora de bloquearle la ip, ya sea desde algun ordenador de clase o desde el de su casa. Yeimus, El Traductor (Mi discusión) 09:23 7 may 2012 (UTC) Hola,bueno queria preguntarte algo, he visto que en el wiki hay dos articulos iguales los cuales son Shoutmon + Star Sword y este el cual es casi igual pero que tiene las demas cartas que no tiene el primero creo que es un error pero si no lo es perdona las monestias. Gerrero Twarmon 01:34 13 may 2012 (UTC) hola disculpa me puedes dar las reglas ya que no me gusta me terme en problemasMoguie 21:33 18 may 2012 (UTC) Saludos Ola WXT disculpa vi que bloqueastes al usuario Megagreymon asi creo que se llama pero mencionastes que a vandalisado mi pagina algo que no se me podrias explicar el por que si ese usuario a modificado o a cambiado alguna informacion de mi pagina de usuario si me lo dirias te agradeceria mucho bueno amigo chau cuidate......XxBrayanxX 16:20 20 may 2012 (UTC) Re Hola denuebo amigo bueno disculpa la molestia pero ya me di cuenta que fue lo que iso ese usuario en mi pagina y como ya veo ya fue sancionado de verdad la pena que haiga usuarios a si que pongan tonterias y cosas falsas sobre otro usuario solo por borrar las ediciones falsas al crear articulos de digimons no existentes bueno amigo grasias y cuidate saludos.......XxBrayanxX 16:28 20 may 2012 (UTC) Hola Hola WXT te escribo para que me ayudes en algo hace poco un usuario no registrado creo un articulo guias de digimon wordl esta pagina http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Gu%C3%ADa_de_Digimon_World_Championship la cual yo borre toda la informacion ya que no eh visto que haiga otro articulo como guias de los juegos de digimon por eso te pido cual seria lo mejor dejar esa pagina hay como esta o borrarla o dejarla hay nada mas quisiera que me ayudes con este asunto bueno grasias y chau cuidate...............XxBrayanxX 01:45 22 may 2012 (UTC) me gusta mucho tu digimon faborito igual es el mio jaj y algun dia me gustaria estar en el numero 1 como tu.Saul uriel 01:11 24 may 2012 (UTC) Usuario prepotente El Usuario: XxBrayanxX me ha tratado prepotentemente http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Discusi%C3%B3n:Morxito, solo porque he quitado una información de la página de un Digimon, según mi parecer es algo subjetibo lo del poder de Imperialdramon en distintas temporadas, ya que el poder de los VenomMyotismon es menor que en Adventure, pero él insiste en tratarme mal y deshacer mis ediciones. No porque él diga que una curiosidad es tal, realmente debe serlo y tratarme de esta forma. --Morxito 00:01 25 may 2012 (UTC)